mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax Briggs
Can any body help me with the Jax article? A few things went wrong. Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. --Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 22:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Page name Shouldn't this page be called "Jackson Briggs"? It is his real/official name. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. His full name is Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs. The page's name should be either, "Jax," "Jackson Briggs," "Major Jackson Briggs," or "Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs." Quite frankly, I don't think it's big enough a deal to warrant a change, but you make a valid point. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. Even though it's his name, it's not how he's called in the game. He was named as character as Jax and I think he should be referenced and have his paged named as such. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 00:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess. So the page is gonna stay how it is then? By the way Cavalier, that is the coolest signature I've ever seen. The color's are awesome. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think that the page should be named "Jax Briggs" because it's the most popular canon name, used even in character select. I disagree. Calling the page 'Jackson Briggs' would be like calling Noob's page 'Bi-Han'. Queensindel 21:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) there is nothing wrong with the name of the page anyway Emoink15 05:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) His most popular canon name is actually just Jax. The page should be named as such. Tam001 12:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Character Relationships I looked in Jax's character relationships, it says his arms got ripped off by Ermac, and then was killed by Sindel. Idk where that came from, does anybody know whta that's about? ASCOTTYJ R.I.P Carlos 20:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Some people have been adding some strange character relationships and some stuff from the new game. Dunno but not sure about those. They could be from the new game. --Azeruth 20:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Carlos, may i answer your question. The Storymode in MK9 shows one cutscene where Jax attacks Ermac, but is immediately countered with telekenis from Ermac. As Ermac focuses his telekenises on Jaxs arms, he begins to pull harder and harder till they eventually, gets ripped of. As Jax is screaming on the ground, Sonya rushes to him, to cut out the bleeding from his arms. Sindel later on, kills Jax together with Stryker, Cyber Subzero, Smoke, Jade, Kitana, Nightwolf and her self. (Note: Spoliers are not forbidden, but articles with spoilers should contain Spoiler warnings. Alta1r 13:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone noticed this? That in MK2011, Jax is shown with his submachine gun, in the early beta of MK2011 and in conecpt art of him. But in the actual game, he has no submachine gun? Alta1r 15:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :They already had Stryker with his gun, since Stryker had it first they probably decided to take Jax's away and give him that plasma ring projectile. --Azeruth 15:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :That would be why the Submachine gun was only in the beta stage. Alta1r 15:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Jax is black, but in his babality, he goes white. Queensindel 21:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) How does he? -Lordloss210 Resides Sonya has her "Resides" as Earthrealm, but Jax's blank, makes sense to put it as Earthrealm, right? --Azeruth 20:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) jax arm designs i do not get on here much but i need a favor of somebody on here. can somebody please send me some designs of jax arms that would look good as a sleeve(arm tatoo)? its going to be hard to do and i dont really have the best cpmputer to do this myself but if somebody can please do this for me and send the pics to my email address (ScootaB_07@yahoo.com) it will be greatly appreciated.